Don't leave me behind
by moonstinger
Summary: My headcanon over what happened between Bulkhead and Breakdown. The story is probably better than the summary. Anyway, this is about them having a FRIENDSHIP before their rivalry. This has no slash in it. May possibly be rated T later.


**A/N: This fanfic is about the characters Bulkhead and Breakdown from Transformers, specifically Transformers: Prime. The only reason this fanfic exists is because of the recent episodes in Season 2. This fanfic is according to my headcanon of them being friends before they became rivals. If Transformers : Prime reveals their history before I can finish this story, then I will most likely not update this fanfic any longer if that happens, since this story might confuse those in it. If I complete the story and their history is revealed later, than I might consider taking this down to avoid confusion and troll comments. This is also the first time I have ever written a fanfic, so please give some **_**constructive tips **_**if you have any.  
This story **_**does not include any pairings**_**, but to be honest, it depends on your view of it. I personally do not ship anyone in Transformers, and this fanfic will not, and I repeat, **_**will not have ANY SEXUAL SCENES IN IT BECAUSE THIS FANFIC IS NOT ABOUT TWO ROBOTS HAVING SEX. IF YOU WANNA SEE A FANFIC ABOUT THAT, GO SEARCH UP KNOCK OUT FANFICS, YOU'LL FIND THAT MOST OF HIS FANFICS ARE ABOUT THAT, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED. **_**(If you haven't noticed by that sentence, I hate fanfics that are just about characters having sex. It's just awful for me to see my favourite characters from ANY series being put in that position. ;n;) **

**Anyway, unless you watch Transformers: Prime, you will probably not get this fanfic. You can ask me for an episode, I'll try and link one to you. If you want some info on it, go to tfwiki and search Transformers: Prime. **

**This A/N is quite long, sorry about that. (if you want any additional info, this was supposed to be an one-shot fanfic, but it was too long, so I ended up cutting it into different chapters) Anyways, I only own the fanfic, everything else in here belongs to Hasbro and the guys who work on Transformers: Prime.**

'Meet me at the old place. Come here alone, and don't tell anyone where you're going. Get here ASAP. Got something important to tell you.

Breakdown'

Bulkhead reread the message. After he was certain that Breakdown had sent it, he looked up and upon looking at the worn out sign that he and Breakdown had painted, he felt nostalgia sweeping over him as he remembered his childhood. While he had a cruel and hard childhood, which wasn't really surprising considering his low position in the caste system, it wasn't so bad. After all, it shaped him into the bot he was today, didn't it? Of course, he didn't enjoy being a construction worker, but he still had a chance at becoming a Wrecker. He fit all the conditions for one, and there were only a few mega-cycles until they released the results.

"If I'm going to be a Wrecker, then Jackie's probably gonna be one too!" he thought to himself. Both he and Wheeljack had submitted their requests to be one at the same time. He was disappointed when he found out that Breakdown wasn't going to join the Wreckers with them. Then again, Breakdown hadn't been acting like himself for a while now. He stopped messaging Bulkhead up until now, and Bulkhead hadn't seen him in almost an orbital-cycle. Asking around didn't help, and the response was always the same: No one had seen him. While Bulkhead suspected a few bots of lying, he never pursued the subject, knowing that if they were lying, they were doing it for a good cause.

Bulkhead looked inside the building, hoping to make out a figure of anything inside the darkness. He failed miserably, and only hoped that it wasn't a trap to kill him or anything. Breakdown always used to ramble about that sort of thing, but Bulkhead never truly believed him, knowing that Breakdown had a tendency to be paranoid like that.

Now, maybe Breakdown might have right about that all along.


End file.
